Totally Random Regular Show!
by Mordecai4ever
Summary: What if the guys in Regular Show could do anything they wanted at any time and were always really random? I reckon this is what would happen. If you like crazy stuff then please read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Whatup guys! M4E here with some more random stuff. This probably has nothing to do with Regular Show but whatevs.**

Mordecai was walking around.

He saw a fellow blue jay.

He pulled out a machine gun and shot it 12 times.

'HELLZ YAYUH' he shouted.

Rigby was standing in the kitchen.

He had recently made an awesome sandwich, but then he forgot where he put it.

'Where the fuck is my sandwich?' he thought.

Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games.

Mordecai was pwning Rigby like a b4ws.

Rigby lost and the screen said Game Over Player 2. You Suck

'OH! MLG BITCHES!' Mordecai shouted while standing on the couch.

Benson was at Skips' house.

They were chatting.

Chatting about work stuff.

Does anyone give a shit?

Nope.

**(2 OUT OF 31 OC'S BEING INTRODUCED!)**

Flynn was completing his maths sheet.

Everyone else in the class was too.

Suddenly, Mordecai walked into the classroom.

'What the hell are you doing here?' asked Joel, who was a h8r.

'The question is, what are you doing here?' Mordecai countered.

Then he blew Joel up.

**3****rd**** OUT OF 31 OC'S INTRODUCED NOW!**

Mr Thomson shouted 'Hey, you can't do that!'

Mordecai pulled out a sniper.

He looked through the scope at Mr Thomson, aiming for his head.

If you can guess what happens next just by reading the line below, I might give you an internet cookie.

'BOOM HEADSHOT!' Mordecai shouted in that voice that the guy on YouTube used.

Pops was walking down the stairs.

He tripped over.

He tumbled down and down the flight of stairs, all the way to the bottom.

Then he crashed onto the floor.

'Oof, at least I didn't faceplant.' He thought.

Then he got sniped.

He died.

Mordecai, who was standing at the top of the stairs, shouted 'BOOM HEADSHOT!'

He tossed his unloaded sniper onto Pops' corpse.

Skips had made a huge sandwich.

He picked it up.

He smiled at it.

He accidentally dropped it.

'FUCK!'

**(I loled at the thought of Skips shouting FUCK!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm. Nothing to say about the shit that is this chapter. Lol M4E here. You were probably thinking y so srs.**

**...YouTube poop...**

Mordecai was making breakfast.

Rigby walked into the kitchen.

Mordecai said 'Want a bagel from the toaster?'

Rgiyb replied with 'Because YouTube is where the poop is!' and walked out.

Since Mordecai had not heard of YouTube Poop, he was confused. Duh.

**...Rigby trolls Mordecai...**

'Hey Mordechro' Rigby called.

'Ye- wait, what?' said Mordechro.

'Mordechro.'

'...'

'Mordechro, can you get me some orange juice from the fridge?'

**...At Skips' house...**

There was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' Skips shouted, putting down his weights.

In walked a 12 year old with dementia.

'Tell me, how much wood can a woodchuck up-chuck if a woodchuck could up-chuck wood?'

Upon hearing this question, Skips spazzed and threw up wood.

'Ah. Thank you.' And with that, the kid walked out.

**nope**

**...12 years before the series, M&R at school...**

*snooooooorrrrrrrrrrre

'Rigby, wake up!'

*snoooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeee

'RIGBY WAKE UP DAMMIT!'

'Huh, wha? Oh.'

Teacher: 'According to the latest travel promotion ad, where is it more fun?'

Rigby: 'OOH! I KNOW I KNOW! IT'S MORE FUN IN THE PHILLIPINES!'

**Nah im good**

**...Just outside the house...**

Benson pointed a finger at Mordecai and Rigby.

'IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE FIRED!'

'Hm, kay.' Mordecai and Rigby replied.

Benson was like O_O

**...And then I thought of this one...**

Benson pointed a finger at Mordecai and Rigby.

'IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE FIRDE!'

'Dude, you spelt "fired" wrong.' they replied.

'Wha- HOW DID I SPELL IT WRONG!? I'M **TALKING **TO YOU!'

'Looks like some things will just never change,' Rigby said with a sigh.

M&R shook their heads.

Benson was like O_O

**...And then I thought of this one...**

Mordecai threw the Frisbee to Pops.

'Oh, I'll catch it, I'll catch it!' Pops giggled while running after it.

Suddenly, the Frisbee stopped in midair.

Pops ran straight into it and injured his giant head.

'BOOM HEADSHOT!' Mordecai shouted.

**Lol Pops/Poops**

**Ok, there is some more random stuff I needed to get out of my head. But let me say something: I FINISHED PRIMARY SCHOOL FOREVER TODAY. EAT IT EDUCATION SYSTEM!1!**


End file.
